WJSM-FM
WJSM-FM is a radio station licensed to the Liberty City, LI broadcast area. The station broadcasts an Adult-contemporary music format. It broadcasts on the 94.7 FM dial and is owned by the Axum Radio Group. The station currently uses the "One AC" jingle package by ReelWorld after switching from "Miami's Magic" by TM Studios in late 2017. During the months of November to December, WJSM uses the "KOST Christmas" jingle package by ReelWorld. Station History WJSM-FM was launched on November 25, 1955 as WHFI-FM and was the first commercial FM outlet in Liberty City to provide its own distinct programming rather than simulcasting an AM station. WHFI also initially provided a special Muzak-like background music service for offices and retail outlets in the city. In 1962, WHFI-AM, now known as WFTR-AM, was launched as a simulcast of WHFI-FM. WHFI-AM later became a highly successful Top-40 radio station under the call letters WFTR-AM. WHFI-FM pioneered the "beautiful music" format. The main programming heard from dawn until midnight was traditional easy listening fare. Music director Michael Compton created a number of the station's much-imitated programs. The most famous was the popular and long running Candlelight and Wine heard evenings from 6 to 11 pm. The program, hosted by Don Paddack, mixed soothing instrumentals, soft vocals and occasional light classical pieces in "pop" arrangements. The program spun off a series of best-selling record albums, many of which are now highly prized collectors' items. Compton also created the popular Classics 'til Dawn, an overnight program of popular classical music. Another of Compton's innovations was Front Row Centre, heard Sunday afternoons at 2 PM. This one-hour program featured full original cast recordings of popular Broadway musicals, with host Don Paddack explaining the story between songs. In the 1970s, Scott Russell began hosting a late evening program called Reminiscing featuring modern recordings of popular songs from the 1920s, 1930s, 1940s and 1950s. In 1973, Compton decided to add some spice to the program by sprinkling in a few original period recordings. Since very few had been reissued on LP at this time, a call went out to collectors who loaned their original 78-rpm records to the radio station. The records were cleaned, repaired and brushed with distilled water before being transcribed to tape. Dubbed the "new library of old 78's", these antique rarities were showcased each weeknight. (In 1974, host Scott Russell died and was replaced by Sandra Holt.) WHFI soon amassed a collection of over 3,500 period recordings and the reminiscing program became one of the station's biggest successes. As time went on, the modern recordings were phased out and the program featured mainly the period recordings. A format change in the mid-80s led to the elimination of these programs and the fading away from its longtime "Beautiful 95" image, and WHFI began moving towards a soft rock/adult contemporary sound under the branding "Rock and Love 95". In 1985, WHFI dropped the call letters in favor of the current WJSM-FM calls in order to distinguish itself from it's former, and coincidentally current, sister station. In December 1987, Don Dagle became WJSM's new morning show host, a position he would hold until his retirement on December 10, 1999. Bob Majors would take over mornings on December 13. A new logo was unveiled in 2000, when Berfield Broadcasting, now Axum Radio Group, rebranded the station from FM95 and the Liberty's Perfect Music Mix slogan, to the current Magic 94.7 branding, moving away from soft adult contemporary to mainstream adult contemporary under the Liberty City's Soft Rock slogan. HD Radio HD1 WJSM-HD1 is a digital simulcast of the Adult Contemporary format on the main analog signal. HD2 WJSM-HD2 is a digital simulcast of the News/Talk format from WLIB-AM. HD3 WJSM-HD3 currently airs a Metal format, branded on-air as "Anvil Liberty City". Until April 16, 2018, WJSM-HD3 carried a commercial-free All-80's format, branded as "Throwback 94.7 HD3". HD4 WJSM-HD4 airs a commercial-free Reggae/Dub/Dancehall format under the branding "K-JAH Radio". Yearly Traditions Since December 1998, WJSM has aired non-stop Christmas music during the month of December. More recently, they have started the non-stop Christmas music earlier, nowadays beginning after Thanksgiving and ending on New Year's Eve. Since September 11th, 2002, WJSM has signed off the air for a full 24 hours, beginning Midnight September 11th to 11:59:59 PM that night to honor the victims of the 9/11 attacks. In recent years, WJSM has signed off the air for 2,996 seconds (equivalent to 49.9 minutes) beginning at 8:46 am to honor all of the victims of the attacks. Current Competitors * WFIA HEAD 106.3 * WFSH Flashback 95.7 * WGCV Star 98.1 FM * WKFM Mix 99.9 * WLIB 97.3 Shelbie FM * WLYQ 101LYQ * WVCR 89.7 Vice City FM * WMVN MOViN' 103.7 Logos Old Magic 947.png|Former logo Wjsm christmas.JPG|Christmas logo Wjsm halloween.PNG|Halloween variant of current logo Category:Liberty City Category:Liberty Category:94.7 FM Category:Adult Contemporary radio stations Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Axum Radio Group Category:Radio stations established in 1955 Category:Premiere Networks affiliates Category:Liberty State Category:Westwood One affiliates Category:1955 Category:1985